Disaster and Discoveries
by Razor 0603
Summary: Cary gets hit with a firework and lands in the hospital, and Joe starts realizing things he didn't before, but when Alice learns something, she will do everything she can to help the boys. Joe/Cary. Collab with Chevyman201106
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Finally watched Super 8, which was a lot better than I expected, and then searched the Super 8 fanfic section on here and found the Joe/Cary pairing, which is what this fic is. SO if you don't like boyxboy, I suggest you click the back button now...**

**For those of you who are still with us... Welcome to the first official collaboration between Razor 0603 and Chevyman201106! We would like to thank xox-'.'-K-A-G-O-M-E-'.'-xox for reading over our work and basically betaing this fic. And without further delay, off we go...**

**Disclaimer: We do not, in any way, form, shape or fashion own Super 8... If we did then the movie would be COMPLETELY different.**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

_"Cary HIT THE DECK!" I yelled as I watched the multicolored firework fly toward my best friend. At my yell he turned but before he had time to react, was hit square in the chest by the firework which lifted him off his feet and flung him back five feet or so._

_"Cary," I called, but got no response, "Cary!" I called again, but still nothing. By now I was running toward his prone figure, and once i got close enough I gasped. He has a bright red burn on his chest where the firework hit him, it had burned through his shirt and the jacket over it. I hurriedly picked him up, praying he was ok and rushed to the hospital._

That had been three hours ago, and I was just being let in to see him. I was worried about him, hoping that nothing serious had happened. I walked into the room and almost broke down at the sight of him, he looked so frail and helpless and unnaturally pale. I could see the bandages peeking out from under his hospital gown and felt guilt well up inside of me.

'_If only i hadn't lit that last firework...'_

My internal grief session was interrupted by the doctor in the room.

"Hello Joe," He said, and I realized it was Doctor Gower who was usually the doctor that checked on us when we actually went to the ER, "So, care to tell me what happened to Mr. Williams this time?"

I looked at my feet and sighed, "It was my fault... We were shooting off fireworks and I set one of the bigger ones up, but apparently i didn't set it high enough and... and... well, it hit Cary in the chest and now he's here and it's all MY FAULT!"

I shouted the last word and punched the wall, accomplishing nothing but causing myself pain and slumped into the seat next to Cary's bed. Dr. Gower placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It's not your fault Joe, things happen, and this isn't the first time I've treated Cary for firework burns.." He started to say before i cut him off.

"But he's never taken one full on in the chest either."

Dr. Gower just sighed and nodded, before checking on Cary and walking out the door. I turned the chair so it faced the bed and grasped Cary's hand in my own, until now I had never noticed how much smaller and surprisingly soft considering he handled explosives almost twenty-four/seven, and held it between my two larger ones. Lacing one hand with his, I felt the rise of tiny burns along his fingers against the sides of my own and pondered how he managed such smooth, leather-like skin when he really did have some burns. His palm was warm against mine.

'_Please be ok Cary, please...'_

He breathed in long and deep and I set my head down on his legs, watching his sleeping face.

'_You've got to be ok...' _Was my last thought before i fell asleep.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

When I woke up again, the first thing that registered in my mind as the steady beeping that sounded behind my head. I raised, more like forced, my head up from the warmth it rested on and took a look around, the memory of the past few hours slowly coming back to me. I leaned back in the chair and pulled my knees up to my chest. I gazed at Cary's face, which had gained some color back, and prayed he would open those amazing blue eyes again.

'_What, amazing? Where did that come from?'_ I asked myself, if i didn't know better i would say i was... crushing on my best friend. Looking back, he and Cary had always been closer than others. Little things that he had simply taken in stride now stood out vividly in his memory. Brushes of their hands when working side by side together on something or as they walked closer than usual on cold days, tight hugs as they embraced each other in the heat of the moment. The way Cary's gentle snoring would always put him at ease when they had sleepovers; inside, outside in a tent, didn't matter. It didn't matter what other noises there were, he only heard that soft, constant rumble next to him, lulling him to peaceful rest.

And then there was that day. Before now Joe had never really put any thought into it other than that they had been curious and they were close friends. But now that he was here, eyes tracing the boyish curve of Cary's slumbering face, thinking about this kind of thing... They had almost kissed then. He clearly remembered the other boy's breath so close to his, mingling, becoming one in the air between them. How his heartbeat had thumped in a loud doki doki hard against his ribcage. He was sure that Cary must have heard it too, that sound urging him on. But in the end they had backed off all red, dappled cheeks and awkward mumbles.

I was pulled from my trip down memory lane when the door opened, and in walked Alice. I hadn't even thought of her since I learned i was spending the day with Cary. Maybe another sign i like him? Holding back the heat rising to my face, I greeted her with a silent nod that she returned by furrowing her eyebrows in concern at my quiet manner.

"I saw all of Cary's fireworks in the field you guys usually go to and figured one of you got hurt, but I didn't know it was this bad," She said, trailing off at the end as she neared where I sat by the bed. For a moment she simply stared down at Cary and then came to stand beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder to let me know she was there if I needed her. I sighed and rested my head against her hand. To most people, a sigh is a sigh, nothing more. But Alice seemed to understand the emotion that sigh conveyed as she squeezed my shoulder. I could feel her eyes shift to look down on the top of my head as I hung it, looking between my feet.

"Joe... go take a walk, you need a break," She urged after a long moment. I didn't move so she shook me a little and lifting my eyes to her with another sigh, I reluctantly rose from the chair. My legs felt dream heavy, my shoulders achy.

"If something happens, I'll come find you."

I smiled weakly at her, my first smile since Cary got hurt, and I walked out of the room.

\/\/\/Alice\/\/\/

I sighed as Joe walked out of the room. I hadn't missed the way he had been looking at Cary. It was the same way I look at him, he liked, or loved, our resident blonde. A small smile appeared on my lips.

'_Who would have thought?'_

Joe and Cary always seemed to be closer than the rest of the group, but I never would have thought it was this close, that from their friendship, something like this could grow. But in a way, it made sense. Why Joe always stuck up for Cary when Charles was being a jerk. Or when he played peace-keeper between Cary and Preston or Martin, even though we all knew he agreed with Cary most of the time. And the stolen looks the two shared, as if they where having an entire conversation with that one look, eyes shifting across the other's gaze, a language on their faces. In the tug of eyebrows or the quirk of lips, sometimes mesmerizing to watch but infuriating at the same time because you couldn't understand them.

I couldn't help but feel bad, because I had gotten in the way of them, taken Joe's affection, seen his cheeks flush pink and his body language jump because of me. But, now that I knew about what was really happening, I couldn't just stand here and stay between them, it wouldn't be right. Seeing Joe a moment before and recalling the peace the two boys obviously found in each other; it was all so obvious. They were perfect and Joe's face had said it all when I stood there and he dipped his chin in a sad nod at me. He was so worried, upset, scared.

They were perfect, fit so beautifully.

So, instead I resolved to nudge them together when Joe got back. I gently grasped Cary's hand, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll try and get Joe to realize he likes you more than he does me." I promised the sleeping boy, and I could have swore i saw his mouth twitch in a small smile. I smiled back, feeling like the day was about to take an interesting turn.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Ending A/N: Yes, we stopped it right there... but don't flip out! this is going to be a two or three shot, so you got more coming... just do us a favor and click the little review button down below and leave us a nice review :) Reviews are welcome, criticism accepted, flames will be use to power Cary's firework bazooka. **


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to part two of Disaster and Discoveries, we are you host, Razor 0603 and Chevyman201106. First off we would like to thank ShoelessKayla and thedailychase for reviewing! It really meant a lot to us.

Disclaimer: See part uno

P.S. I think we forgot to mention this, but all this is happening after the alien left Lilian.

\/\/\/\/\/

I was looking around, fixing to start freaking out. I didn't know where the hell I was or how the hell I got there. The last thing I remembered was setting up my newest creation, something I call the JC-220, to show Joe until I heard him scream. I turned around but before I could say anything, a huge firework slammed into my chest then it all went black.

I couldn't feel anything, no sense of touch or taste, but I knew I was floating in something. I couldn't hear anything, but knew there was something being said, something about me. The next thing I knew I was watching my memories flash before my eyes.

_The first one was of Joe and me on the playground when we where seven. I had fallen out of a tree and scraped up my knee really bad. Preston and Martin had run to get the teacher and the nurse and Joe had sent Charles running after Charles had said it would be cool to get a picture of my knee all messed up. Joe told him if he did he'd shove the picture right up his ass. As soon as Charles had run off screaming, Joe turned to me and looked at my leg, being careful not to hurt me any worse. He then took off his shirt, leaving him in just his white undershirt, and used it to clean the blood away from the cut, gently pressing the shirt against my leg, telling me to hold it there. _

"_You need to be more careful Ca," Joe said, using the nicknames we had made for each other in kindergarten, while looking toward the school to see if the teacher and nurse where coming yet. I smiled at his concern._

"_I know, but I'm a daredevil. I wouldn't be me if I didn't do stuff like this... You know that Jo-jo" I said, smiling when I saw him grin. I reached up and grabbed his hand in mine, and gave it a quick squeeze. He looked at me and gave me one of his smiles that he only seemed to give me; I call them my 'special smile'. A second later, we heard people running toward us and I let his hand go. He seemed almost reluctant to let go but did and helped me to my feet, putting the arm of the side I was hurt on around his shoulder and walking me out to the nurse._

_The next memory was from a few years later. We were ten and Joe had me over to spend the night. We had been working on one of Joe's model trains when Joe sighed and put his paint brush down. Since I had been his best friend since we were five, I knew the sigh._

"_What's wrong, man" I asked, setting my own brush down to look at him. He looked at me once before looking back at his hands in his lap._

"_You know the spring dance the school is having Friday?" He asked and I nodded, "Well, I'm going with Lisa Sanders, and well she said she expects one real dance, and I don't know how to dance."_

_I couldn't help myself. I fell over laughing, this was priceless. Joe flushed a deep red and threw the closest object, which happened to be his paintbrush, and hit me in the cheek leaving a blue mark on my cheek. I started at him, mouth open wide as he was fell over laughing, before grabbing his paint brush and reaching over, painting a C on his cheek and smirking as his face shifted to one of shock._

"_You didn't just paint on my cheek," He said, looking at me while sitting up, a strange gleam in his eye. That gleam scared me a little, but I decided to go on anyway._

"_Maybe I did, maybe I didn't"_

"_Then there's gonna be hell to pay for that, Ca."_

_That was the only warning I got before he leaped at me, tackling me to the ground and sending the paint brush flying out of my hand. After a few minutes of rolling around on the floor he had me in a headlock and had trapped my legs beneath his so i couldn't fight him off. Not that I really could, with him being physically stronger than me._

"_Say it"_

"_Never"_

"_Say it"_

"_Never!"_

"_SAY IT"_

"_NEVER"_

"_SAY IT BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW"_

"_FINE! UNCLE, UNCLE!"_

"_BOYS, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" His had asked as he came barging in the room._

"_Nothing dad, just some wrestling," Joe said while smiling at his dad. He looked at both of us with a critical eye, and noticing both the marks of paint quickly figured out what happened. _

"_Fine, but both you wash off your cheeks before you mom sees, Joe," Deputy Lamb said before closing the door, leaving us to on our own again. Joe went and got a rag off his desk, dabbed it in the cup of water we had next to our paint, and proceeded to clean off his cheek in the mirror attached to his closet door. I reached my hand out for the rag to clean off my own cheek, but Joe just turned around and wiped my face clean himself, earning a small blush from both of us. As he stood there so close to me, an idea struck me._

"_You said you don't know how to dance?" I asked to confirm what he had said earlier. He just nodded in response._

"_The how about I teach you?"_

_He looked at me like I had grown a second head._

"_What?"_

"_You can dance?"_

"_Is it that unbelievable?"_

_He raised an eyebrow in response, and I just rolled my eyes._

"_Give me your hand." He did and I took it in my own, "Now put your other on my shoulder" He did and I placed my free hand on his waist and started leading him around the room, calling out steps as I went._

"_One, two, three, four.. one, two, three, four.. there you go" I said, leading him and watching his foot work. He wasn't all that bad, just needed some guidance._

"_Now you lead," I told him, and he gave me the 'deer-in-the-headlights' look. "Look, you're going to have to lead when you dance with Lisa."_

_He nodded and we switched out hand positions, and he led me around the room, me calling out steps again and smiling. He was a quick study._

"_Good job Jo-jo, you got it down"_

_He blushes and smiled back at me, "Thanks Ca"_

_Afterwards we sat on his bed and talked a while, before finally getting ready for bed, Joe falling asleep almost instantly, while I on the other hand couldn't get my head to stop spinning. I had this feeling in my stomach and chest, like I used to have around my neighbor Kelly Andrews. It suddenly hit me like a bolt of lightning._

'Holy shit... I'm in love with Joe'

_I laid back down and closed my eyes, trying to sort out my thoughts. Joe's soft snoring lulled me into a easy sleep, and my world faded to blackness._

I froze when I 'heard' that last thought that had passed through my mind before I fell asleep. Love? I couldn't love my best friend... could I?

I would think about it later, as another memory started to 'play'.

_This one was from a few months ago, after the alien incident. Me and Joe were sitting on a hill over looking the town and I noticed Joe kept fidgeting and shifting around, like he was nervous about something._

"_Joe, are you okay man," I asked him, turning to face him fully._

"_Yea, I'm okay, it's just..." He trailed off, seeming to search for the right words._

"_It's just... what?"_

"_Well, I think I'm in love with Alice," he said, and for some reason there was this stab of pain in my chest, but it it passed after a second and I started listening to Joe again. "But I don't know how to tell her."_

_I took a deep breath and looked back out over out home town. A million thoughts where running through my head, but one stuck out the most._

'_Why did my chest hurt like that when Joe said he wanted to ask out Alice?'_

_Joe was looking at me so I decided I better say something. I took a deep breath and looked at him again._

"_Well... just tell her how you feel man." He gave me a look like I had lost my mind in response, "I mean, don't just come out and say it, just like, ease into it, find something random to talk about and ease over to how you feel."_

_He looked at me for a second before tackling me with a hug that left me gasping for breath._

"_Joe, man... Can't... Breathe..." He looked at me before letting go and retreating to his earlier spot, blushing and muttered a soft "sorry". I smiled to let him know it was okay and sat back up. I noticed him looking in the general direction of the park, where we usually all hung out and let a smile cross my face again._

"_Jo-jo... go, talk to her, you look like you're about to explode if you keep it in any longer," I said, causing him to chuckle._

"_Thanks Ca... for everything," He said before getting up and dashing off to the park, leaving me sitting by myself. I found myself having the strange pain in my chest, but pushed it to the side before leaning back and looking at the clouds._

The memories faded to back, and something occurred to me right at that moment, all the times I grabbed Joe's hand as a kid, the feeling I had when the two of us talked last time... That night at his house. I loved my best friend. I loved Joe... And had sent him off to Alice cause I knew she made him happy.

But I knew i had to tell him, he needed to know how I felt. I looked around but couldn't find a way out of... where ever I was.

"_Son of a bitch..."_

\/\/\/\/_Joe's pov_\/\/\/

On a hospital bench I sat, my legs pulled up to my chest and my face buried in my knees. I took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, mulling over my thoughts from the hospital room.

_'I like Cary? I can like my best friend... can't I?'_

And just like that, memories started coming back to me in waves, every innocent touch, every look, that almost kiss... I couldn't deny all the proof in front of me; I liked... No, loved Cary. I, Joe Lamb, loved my best friend, Cary Williams. I was broken out of these thoughts by a voice to my left.

"Joe... How is he?" I turned my head to the voice, and was surprised to see Cary's sister, Cayla, standing next to me. She took a seat and I started explaining what happened. When I finished, she looked at me before suddenly throwing herself at me. Shocked, I was barely able to keep my balance and keep sitting upright on the bench.

"He'll be okay Cayla, he's a fighter," I told her while rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. "And when he wakes up, we can both yell at him for scaring the shit outta us."

She chuckled at that and sat up, wiping her eyes coming to rest with mine. I didn't like the look she gave me.

"Now that I've freaked out and all, what the hell are you doing out here?" She asked and I mentally groaned.

'_Dammit.'_

"I... I just needed to get some air, clear my head," I explained, before actually thinking about it. "Well, more like I was told to get out and get some air."

"And how long ago was that?'

"Only about," I looked at my watch and nearly fell out of the bench. "Two hours ago."

She gave me a look that only a woman could give a man* before dragging me off to Cary's hospital room. As we drew closer, we could hear people talking through the door that was slightly ajar and since we could hear Cary talking, we decided to stop and listen.

"... And that's what I saw Alice."

It was silent for a moment, then...

"Well, maybe you should tell him when he gets back, he deserves to know you feel the same," came Alice's response.

"What... What if he freaks out and doesn't want to talk to me again?" Cary said, sounding so afraid I wanted to do nothing more that run in there and wrap him in a hug, "Alice... I love him."

Cayla and I looked at each other in shock before throwing the door open wide.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**And that's a wrap! Hope you guys liked it and we'll have the next part out soon!**

***For every guy who's REALLY pissed off a girl, or a girl who's been REALLY pissed of by a guy, you know exactly what this look is. For those that haven't... it's not a pretty sight . *shivers in fear***

**Anyway, continuing... You guys know the drill, R&R please, criticism accepted, flames will be used to light Cary's super firework and then shot at the flamers for target practice :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone *pulls riot shield up to stop random projectiles* Sorry this took so long, we had issues with sharing this chapter over email, BUT, it is out now :) Read and enjoy.  
><strong>_

_**\/\/\/\/**_

_**\/\/\/\/Alice\/\/\/\/**_

I was doodling on a napkin that I had brought with me when I heard something rustle. I looked up, and saw that Cary's hands where moving. I jumped up and ran to the door and called for a nurse or doctor.

"Can I get some help in here, I think my friend is waking up!"

A middle age man came rushing in with nurses following behind him, and started talking to me.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Gower, you said Mr. Williams was waking up?"

"I- I think so, I heard something rustling and looked up and his hand was reaching toward the edge of the bed," I explained. The doctor nodded and began to look Cary over, checking his pulse and breathing, and when he shined a light in Cary's eye, Cary flinched. And then he spoke.

"What the hell was that? Can't a guy get some sleep around here?"

Everybody in the room laughed, the doctor placed a hand on Cary's shoulder.

"It's nice to have you back Cary, you gave everyone quite a scare," said, before looking over Cary's charts once more then leaving, one nurse pouring Cary a glass of water and making sure he drank it before leaving too.

Cary looked over at me, and I could have sworn there was a flash of distance in his eye, but a second later it was gone. He gave me a small smile which I returned, then he motioned for me to sit down.

"How long have I been out?"

"I really don't know, I've only been here for about an hour, and Joe was sitting with you when I got here," I replied. He nodded then leaned back.

"Where is Joe?"

"I told him to go get some fresh air, he looked like he needed it"

Cary nodded, sighed. He seemed to have something on his mind.

"You ok Cary? You just seem like something's wrong..." I trailed off at the end, leaving it open for him to start talking.

"It's just... Have you ever figured out you liked someone, that you've liked them for the longest time, but only realized it after they were with someone else," Cary asked, turning his head to look at me.

"In a way, yes..." He looked at me so I explained, "It's just that the person I liked, liked someone else but we still got together."

Cary nodded, turning his head to look at the celling again.

"What did you do?"

"Well, honestly I only found out recently... Today actually"

Cary's gaze snapped to me, shock evident in his blue eyes. He couldn't seem to comprehend what I said.

"What... I mean... Joe likes someone else?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and I only found out earlier today."

"Wow...," Cary breathed, seemingly not believing that his best friend was dating me yet liked someone else. He glanced toward the door then back to me, "Do you know who?"

I nodded against, but raised a hand to forestall the obvious question.

"But, I'm not going to tell you, it's not my place to tell... Plus, I don't think he realizes just how much he cares for this person yet."

Cary nodded, then reached out toward me and I gently grasp his hand in mine. When I looked back at him, I had to do a double take. The Cary that was now lying in bed was not the Cary that was there a few seconds ago, it wasn't the Cary I had grown to know and love. This Cary seemed to young and afraid.

"Alice," He said, and I could see tears forming in his eyes, "If I tell you something, will you promise to keep it a secret, at least until I get ready to tell it... I just need to get it off my chest and tell someone."

I nodded, and Cary sighed and took a drink of water, seeming to collect his thoughts as he did it. Then...

"Alice, what do you know about how I ended up in here?" He asked.

"Just that you got burned on your chest really badly, I didn't ask Joe for details," I said, and he nodded.

"Well, Joe and me were out setting off some of my firecrackers, and something went wrong. I heard Joe yelling, I heard him say my name, and when I turned around I got hit in the chest with a bottle rocket, well, that's what I think it was." He paused and I nodded to show I was following along. "Well, after that I passed out, obviously, but I was still awake, sort of, like I was awake but I wasn't... Does that make sense?"

"Um... not at all," I replied, and Cary let out a small laugh.

"Well, it's hard to explain, but I was awake, like inside my mind, I was just floating in something, it was more than air but not a liquid. And I could hear something, but it was muffled like someone talking through a door, then some of my memories started to play..."

For the next half hour, he went on to explain what happened, which memories played, but paused for second when he was telling me what he was thinking after he taught Joe to dance.

"Now this is what I need you to keep a secret, please"

I quickly nodded. "I swear, this will stay in this room"

He smiled at me then took a deep breath, "After I taught Joe how to dance... I realized I loved him as more than a friend."

In all honesty, I was shocked, and it must have shown because Cary had an uneasy look on his face. I smiled to reassure him and took his hand in mine.

"I always thought there was more between you and Joe... Go on, tell me what else happened, I know that's not all"

He smiled and squeezed my hand then went on to tell me how Joe had come to him and told him he was in love with me, and how Cary had told Joe to come talk to me.

By the end I was crying. Because of me, Cary had to watch the boy he loved, love someone else. And that someone was me. In a flash I had my arms wrapped around Cary's neck, crying into his shoulder, telling him how sorry I was.

"Oh Cary, I'm so sorry... If it wasn't for me you and Joe would probably be together and you would both be happy, but I just had to go and ruin it and-"

I was stopped mid-sentence because Cary started laughing uncontrollably. I pulled back just stared at him, and after a few moments he got himself under control. It was quiet...

"What the hell is so funny?"

Cary looked at him, another chuckle escaping him, then he said, "Alice, it's not your fault, so calm down, okay?"

I started to protest, tell him it was my fault, but he put a finger on my lips to stop me.

"Alice, stop blaming yourself. Honestly, if we hadn't gotten as close as we are, it might have taken me longer to realize how I fell about him, okay?"

I just nodded and wiped my eyes, trying to get myself under control again. It was quiet for a moment, before I asked, "Did you see anything else?"

Cary shook his head, "After that it was all black, and I was trying to find a way out, and I saw a light then I was here... And that's what I saw Alice."

I nodded and looked out the window as I thought this all over. After a moment, I looked back at Cary.

"Well, maybe you should tell him when he gets back, he deserves to know you feel the same," was my response.

"What... What if he freaks out and doesn't want to talk to me again?" Cary said, sounding so afraid I was shocked he even said it, "Alice... I love him."

Right after he said that, the door burst open, causing Cary and me to jump, and we looked at the door.

_**\/\/\/\/Joe\/\/\/\/**_

Two pairs of eyes, both blue, locked onto Cayla and I as we stood in the doorway. Cary was the first to break the silence, quirking a tight half smile.

"Hey Sis... How ya been? I haven't-"

Cayla rushed over to her brother and bopped him over his head, "That was for scaring me half to death, you little midget!"

"Hey now, it wasn't my fault, Joe shot me!" Cary said to defend himself, pointing at me in the process. I held up my hands in defense, but Cayla continued talking.

"Oh no, don't you go blaming this on poor innocent Joe," Everybody else present, me included, scoffed at the word "innocent", but Cayla continued anyway, "He doesn't go randomly shooting off fireworks twenty-four/seven for the hell of it, now does he?'

Cary looked away before mumbling something.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you," Cayla asked.

"I said, No, I guess he doesn't" Cary replied grudgingly.

"Good, now... Who is this boy you like?"

_**\/\/\/\/Cary\/\/\/\/**_

"Good, now... Who is this boy you like?"

I groaned in my head.

'_Well, fuck... She just HAD to hear that'_ Then another thought struck me.

'_Which means Joe did too! Double fuck!'_

"Joe, Alice... can you give me and Cayla a minute," I asked, and they both nodded and backed out, Alice giving me a small smile as she closed the door.

"You might wanna get comfy sis, it's gonna be a LONG story," I said, and when she got comfy I began.

I explained everything I could, what little I remembered before I got hit to the reliving those memories.

"And that's when I realized... I love Joe, Cayla, I honestly and truly do," I said, lowering my head to look at the bed sheets, "And now you think I'm a freak for liking a guy, don't you?"

I gasped when Cayla hit me over the head, the second time in the past half hour. I looked at her and she had this expression on her face I've never seen before; her brows were furrowed as if she were angry but her mouth was turned down at the edges as though disappointed. There was some emotion behind it all, but I couldn't place it, something sad and it made me feel stupid for saying that and somewhere deep inside, a bit guilty. I lowered my head again, only to feel two arms circle around me and gently pull me into a hug.

"I could never think my baby brother was a freak; crazy and a little bit insane, yes, but never a freak," Cayla said and she leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. That simple show of affection had me bawling in her arms, like I was five and scared of the dark again, and she came to comfort me.

After that, we sat back and talked about thing's that had happened since we last saw each other.

_**\/\/\/\/Alice\/\/\/\/**_

Joe and I walked to the waiting room down the hall, and the whole way Joe kept looking at me out of the corner of his eye. When we reached the waiting room, Joe sat down and opened his arms for me to sit in his lap, like I usually did, but instead I sat next to him and took his hand.

"Joe... We need to talk"

His head spun to look at me so fast I thought for a minute his neck would snap. He grew pale and swallowed nervously.

"Alice... Why does it sound like you're breaking up with me?" Joe asked, and it was my turn to swallow.

"It's because I am Joe...," I said, and he looked shocked so I decided to speak before he started yelling, "Let me explain Joe, I swear I have a good reason."

Joe nodded his head and turned in his seat to face me better. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves a little then began to speak.

"Joe, I won't lie, I really like you, and I know you like me, but... You don't love me," I raised my voice to forestall any outbursts from him. "Let me finish. You like me, maybe have a crush on me, but you don't love me, Joe. I think after today we both know that."

With that his eyes dropped and he suddenly found the arm rest very interesting. I smiled lightly; he always did that if he wanted to avoid a subject.

"Joe, just answer me truthfully, please," I asked, and he slowly nodded his head. "Do you love Cary?"

I waited with bated breath, and after a full minute of no response I thought I was wrong, but then, he nodded his head. He pulled his hands back and set them in his lap, and just stared at them. After a moment of no other movement, I thought maybe I had pushed him too far when I asked him. I was about to go get help until I heard him mumble something. I placed my hand on his shoulder and asked him to repeat himself.

"What did you say Joe?"

He raised his head and looked me in the eye, "I said I'm in love with my best friend, I love Cary."

I smiled and hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around me slowly. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm so happy for you Joe, I really am."

He squeezed me tighter for a moment and I knew that was his way of thanking me. I unwrapped my arms from around his neck and looked at him.

"Now, I think you need to pay a visit to Cary, don't you?"

He smiled at me and nodded, and we both got up and walked back to Cary's room.

_**\/\/\/\/\/\/**_

_**I know a lot of you are really irritated it stopped... Well, that's cause we decided to make it a four shot :) And we promise to have the next chapter out a lot sooner than this one, but we make no promises, as both of chevyman_201106 and myself are dealing with school starting up again and me trying to find a job, so yea... I'm supposed to have an interview this week, so wish me luck :D**_

_**The usual ending applied, reviews are appreciated, criticism is accepted, flames will be used to harm the flamer in some way or another.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Razor0603: Hey guys, welcome back. Wow, when we came up with this idea, I honestly thought it would just be a small little one shot, but yet here we are four chapters later, it's crazy... Before we start, I'd like to give a shoutout to RhiannaNekozawa for pointing out a tiny detail we forgot. Cayla is 18 in this fic, just so everyone knows...**

**Chevyman_201106: I had a blast helping razor with this, even though this one is later than we expected(all my fault this time, don't blame Razor!). Hoe you all enjoy it and thanks for taking your time to read this and stick with us through all of it.**

**\/\/\/Joe\/\/\/**

Alice and I walked into Cary's room to see Cayla sitting on the edge of Cary's bed listening to him talk animatedly about something.

"And then, after all the white cube things came together, oh hey guys, anyway, they formed it's ship, and then it made the water tower implode and it shot off into space!"

Cayla looked between the three of us before laughing.

"All three of you are fucking insane, you know that?"

Cary, Alice and me just busted out laughing, we couldn't help it. She was absolutely right.

"Well, when you're best friends with Cary, you tend to go insane," I said through my laughs, earning a glare from said boy, "Aww, did I hurt wittle Cary's feewings?"

I shot Alice a look, and he saw comprehension dawn on her face.

"Cayla, could you and Alice give us a minute... I need to talk to Cary."

Cayla nodded and they left the room, but not before Alice flashed me a quick wink which I returned with a smile.

"We'll be back later, you two behave," Alice said, and Cayla nodded her approval before the door closed.

I turned to Cary, and took his hand in mine.

"I'm so sorry man, if I had been a little more careful then you wouldn't have ended up in here and-" I was cut off my Cary wrapping me in a hug.

"It's okay Joe, I'm fine"

That was all it took for me to break down, I buried my head in Cary's shoulder and started bawling, I couldn't help it. He held me close and rubbed my back, telling me it would be okay and calming me down.

After about twenty minutes or so, I calmed down and sat up, wiping my eyes and nose on the sleeve of my shirt and facing him.

"Sorry about that... I've just been so worried I might have done something to you, something bad and I don't think I could live with that," I told him, taking his hand in mine again. He gave my hand a squeeze and smiled softly.

"I'm fine Jo-jo, so don't think about it any more," Cary said, smiling at me softly, I couldn't help but grin back. I traced my fingers up and down his arm, going around the tubes sticking out of flesh and smiling as he shivered. He had always been ticklish on his arms.

It was quiet for a moment, then we both spoke at the same time.

"Joe"

"Cary"

We looked at each other and blushed lightly, trying to figure out who should go first.

"You go first Cary, I can wait"

"You sure?"

"Yes, so whats up?"

Cary suddenly looked troubled, a million emotions swimming in his normally bright eyes. Fear, apprehension, anxiety, and relief? I hated to see Cary so conflicted so I moved to sit next to him and placed a hand on Cary's shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay man? You know you can tell me anything," I said with a soft smile, hoping to get him to open up. He looked at me and smiled back, before reaching his hand out to me.

**\/\/\/Cary\/\/\/**

When Joe told me I could tell him anything, I saw him in a new light. He had always cared for me, that was nothing new, but the look on his face was so sweet and caring I couldn't help myself.

I reached a hand toward him, placing it first on the side of his face, stroking his cheek back and forth with my thumb before moving to grasp the back of his neck, twining my fingers in his hair. Joe made a small noise of surprise; I saw it pass his lips as I watched them, taking in the slightly chapped wrinkles from hours of chewing on them . His tongue peeked out and licked at his bottom lip nervously, smoothing them. Subconsciously, I did that same, swallowing thickly as blood pounded in my ears and before I knew it, I was pulling him closer and pressing my lips to his.

It was just a quick kiss, before I was pulling back and looking him in the eye.

"I like you... as more that a friend Jo-jo"

At first I thought he was going to pass out, he had a look of pure shock on his face and his eyes were as big as quarters. Had the situation been different I would have been laughing, but now I was biting my bottom lip in anticipation. Minutes passed, but they seemed like hours, before Joe stirred. He looked at me, shock still evident on his face, and I felt mine fall.

"Joe, I'm sorry I couldn't stop myself. I understand if you want to walk out and not talk to me, I would probably do the same and-"

At first, it was awkward, we bumped noses and didn't quite fit together. For a second I considered pulling away but suddenly Joe leaned his head one way and we straightened up. He placed his hands on my waist and mine found their way around his neck, pulling our bodies closer together. I laced my fingers in his hair, lightly pulling on the stands, and making him moan into this kiss, the vibrations spreading throughout his body and into mine. I bit on his bottom lip slightly, earning another moan from Joe and I was quickly becoming addicted to the sound. He slid his tongue against my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I quickly let him have it.

We broke apart for air, and I looked at Joe with a shocked expression.

"I like you too Ca, as more than a friend"

I smiled and kissed him again, this time it was soft, but just as passionate. Joe leaned us back, and I found myself trapped between the bed and Joe's body, which was hovering above me with him holding himself up with his arms. He smiled at me before kissing me again.

Before the kiss could get much further, the door opened and we broke apart, but Joe kept an arm around my waist, sitting on my side that wasn't connect to different wires and tubes. Alice was beaming at us, and I smiled back at her. Cayla, on the other hand, look mad, furious even. She took a short breath then glared at Joe.

"Joesph Lamb, you have two second to explain why the hell you where laying over my brother before I kick your little white ass"

Joe let out a small noise before trying to hide behind me

"Well, um, I was kissing him Cayla... That's kinda what boyfriends do"

I laughed at the owlish look on my sister's face when he said that, I couldn't help it. It seemed like she didn't expect him to admit it so easily. Alice placed a hand on her arm as if telling her to calm down and looked back at us.

"I'm happy for the both of you, you guys looks adorable together," She told us, but I could see the hurt in her eyes at Joe loving someone else. I made a decision to talk to her later.

\/\/\/\/Joe\/\/\/\/

I jumped slightly when the door opened, but moved Cary and I into a less awkward position. I moved to his side, that wasn't attached to the machines, and placed my arm around his waist. Alice and Cayla where standing in the doorway, Alice had a look of joy on her face, and I couldn't help but smile back. Cayla, on the other hand, looks pissed, furious.

"Joesph Lamb, you have two second to explain why the hell you where laying over my brother before I kick your little white ass"

I bit my lip nervously, I was honestly afraid of Cayla. Not because she caught me kissing her brother, of that said brother was a pyromaniac, but because last time I saw her, she had just gotten her black belt in karate, and wasn't afraid to use the people that upset her as human practice dummies.

I swallowed nervously before answering.

"Well, um, I was kissing him Cayla... That's kinda what boyfriends do"

Her expression went from angry to shocked in a second, I guess she didn't think I'd actually admit it. She looked like she was about to say something else, but Alice put her hand on her arm to keep her quiet before turning her attention back to us.

"I'm happy for the both of you, you guys looks adorable together"

I smiled at her, but felt a little bad cause she has just broke up with me so I could be happy, and not an hour later I'm kissing Cary like nothing ever happened. I felt Cary tense up next to me, and glanced at him to see a troubled look flash across his face before it disappeared. I motioned for the girls to sit down, and they did, Cayla on the end of the bed on Cary's side, Alice in the chair next to me. Cary shifted and leaned his head on my shoulder, causing me to subconsciously shift so he was more comfy and tighten my hold around his waist.

"So, I can tell you guys want to ask us questions so go ahead," Cary said, and I nodded. Might as well get this over with.

"Are you two both finally happy this is out in the open and your not holding it in anymore," Alice asked. I looked at Cary at the same time he looked at me, and we both nodded and said in unison.

"Yes"

Alice 'aww'ed which was echoed by Cayla a few seconds later and they took turns asking us questions, like who said it first, who kissed who first and stuff like that. After about ten minutes of questions, Cary yawned and I felt it was time for him to rest.

"Okay girls, as much as I love answering your questions," Two scoffs and Cary's grin told me the didn't believe me, " I think we should let Cary rest."

They nodded, and stood, both giving him a hug and kissing his cheek and told him to get better before going to stand by the door. I moved to get up but Cary grabbed my wrist and I looked at him.

"Stay. Please"

I couldn't help but smile and nodded, and looked at the girls. Alice had small smile and knowing look on her face, and winked at me. Cayla gave me a mock glare and pointed her finger at me.

"You treat him good Joe, or I'll find you and break you in half, got it?,"

I gulped and nodded and she smiled before opening the door, and they both left. I laid down on my side next to Cary, he rolled so he facing me and placed his arm with all the wires and stuff on top of mine around his waist. He smiled at me and I leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Ca"

He smiled and gave me a quick kiss.

"I love you too Jo-jo, but next time... Lets leave the fireworks to me"

I laughed and nodded, earning another smile from him before he leaned his head against my chest and fell asleep. I kissed the top of his head once last time before looking out the window, wondering what the future held for us. I fell into the deep embrace of sleep to dreaming of the days ahead with my blond headed firecracker by my side.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**That's a wrap! Hope you all enjoyed Disaster and Discoveries, we had a blast writing it and we'd like to think all out reviewers and favoriters for keeping us motivated and for sticking with us throught all of this :D You guys are really amazing, thanks again.**


End file.
